The Blood of Olympus
by Curiosity Kill3d Th3 Cat
Summary: A mysterious girl everyone seems to know, a secret organization, a new prophecy, a whole new set of gods, and life altering decisions. The Seven are really in this for the long haul. Nothing could surprise you more, or could it? My take on what happens in Blood of Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

The park was dark and cold, but she knew better. Walking forward, she made her way to the shadiest corner, hissing in pain when she shifted her weight, side stinging. With one hand clutching her side, the teen grasped a necklace in her other fist.

She was short, maybe five foot zero, with a pale scar that ran across her face and brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. It fell straight, with blonde and auburn highlights, framing her face. Pulled up in a loose ponytail, it revealed another scar that ran by her collarbone. She was wearing a white cami underneath a tiger-print shirt that hung loosely on her frame. She was also wearing light-blue shorts and a Captain America belt, a sword sheathed at her side. With grey Chuck's to complete the outfit, she looked like a typical fifteen year old girl. If you didn't count the blood seeping from the wound in her side and the various cuts and scratches, a few that would need stitches. Lowering herself the grass, she leaned against a stone bench that overlooked the rest of the park. She was pale from the blood lost, she was panting. Leaning her head back, she tossed the amulet in front of her.

It was silver, reflecting the noon sunlight, carved with a black jackal 'glyph.

She was tired, so tired, but she knew better than to submit to the black spots dancing in her eyes. She thought she would be safe here, monsters disliked New Orleans. It was an epicenter of her own creation. She could feel the little ripples in the earth as it shifted. _Restless_, she thought,_ she's awakening sooner than I anticipated._ She could only hope she wouldn't be too late.

_ . .0_

When Anubis felt the pull, he knew who it was immediately. Her life was waning, and he knew he couldn't interfere.

_ . .0_

When she opened her eyes again, she felt better. She was in New Orleans still, protected by her tremors no one else could feel. Gingerly touching her side, she felt the dried blood, but the gash was closed, healed by her abilities. Using the bench for support, she grabbed the amulet and stood up, shaking the sleep from her head. Glancing towards the gate, she clipped the amulet back around her neck. Walking forward with a slight limp, she let out a shrill whistle.

Her friend would be here soon.

_ . .0_

The jackal came running. He was a gift from an old friend, one that saved her life once or twice. She small, about the size of a dog, with gold-grey fur and large ears. Skitz was a jackal, a golden jackal if you wanted to be precise. She had been in her possession since she first stumbled into Louisiana.

Giving the 'dog's' ears a rub, the girl walked on, passing pedestrians who didn't bat an eye towards the small girl with her jackal companion.

Distracted, she may have bumped shoulders with an old friend, but she only had one thought running through her mind.

_I need to get to Brooklyn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll, I'm back with another episode of my amazing Blood of Olympus saga! *Listens to fake cheers* Yes, yes, I am in fact keeping this up with updates everyday I can. I am not one of those authors that won't post until they get so many reviews. But I would like some R&R... Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I no own. If I did, this obviously wouldn't exist...**

* * *

Percy Jackson was used to weird situations, but this was a little over the top.

They had just been rescued from Tarturus, AKA death to all demigods. He was currently fighting a horde of Hellhounds, for the second time that day. None of the other Argo II members were much better off, seeing that they had been taking shifts. But this was easy, _no other monster had been harder to beat then..._ He drew a blank. He should remember that, it was something he had loved to think about, a secret not even Annabeth knew.

Percy forgot to defend himself. The pain in his side was sharp and immediate. He had forgotten about the monsters surrounding him. Slicing through the hound, he finished the monsters' advances on the ship, then sat back, leaning against the wall of the control room. _My memory must not've come back fully, yet._

When Jason came to relieve Percy of his shift, Percy barely noticed him.

"Percy? Hey Kelp for Brains! What did you do this time? I swear, Annabeth'll have my head if you've lost your memory again!"

His head snapped up. _I wonder..._

Taking Jason's hand, he pulled himself up and wandered down, bellow deck.

_ . .0_

Her day was going horribly. Granted, she was a daughter of a powerful god. That normally tended to ruin any fun that you would've had. _Monsters, monsters, everywhere, but not a single to slay..._ She nearly tipped over at the sudden wave of pain that swept over her. _I've been corrected. One too many arai for me, but that's what I get for mixing up Jackal Head with a demigod._

When the pain rolled over her again, she nearly tripped on her one-of-a-kind Sea of Monsters converse. _Never again am I going to associate with those good-for-nothing greacus._ She was in the middle of her thoughts when pain racked her body and she ended up leaning against the NYC Deli. Skitz whined and gave her a pointed look when she grimaced.

"Don't look at me like that! I will never ever ask for help from them! They are on a quest Skitzy, let them have their war." The jackal was not impressed, showing her through an impatient toss of her head towards the Empire State Building. "Don't. You. Dare." The jackal, more fondly referred to as Skitz, took steps forward toward the Greek headquarters, defying her friend in many different ways. The girl whirled around, fed up that her friend would remind her, yet again, about the family she never wanted. _I didn't ask for a brother, let alone one as stupid as mine!_

_ . .0_

Sadie Kane loved Manhattan. She loved how busy it was, how easy it was to lose yourself in the towering buildings, how amazing it felt to defy Carter, the all-powerful pharaoh, again.

It had been a year and a half since Apophis was put back where he belonged, getting his butt whooped by a cat goddess. The Brooklyn House was full of new initiates, and added on to the original, it was a full house most days of the week.

That was how Sadie ended up fighting a dog the size of a large car. It was huge, bulking, with red beady eyes, covered in shaggy black fur. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't Egyptian. But it still reacted to the spells all the same. Very little effort was required, as Sadie was being badgered by a goddess in her head.

_Quit thinking about what it is! All you need to is kill it! _

The annoying voice was unfortunately right, and that thing had wicked teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 2nd, 2014**

**Hey ya'll! Now, after looking back at my updates, I saw some MAJOR errors that wormed into the story. I went back and fixed them, thank gods, so if you want, you can go back and take a look. I want to take a moment and thank all my lovely readers and my even more awesome reviewers. Thank you ****_princessgothicfull, Call of the Tiger, .Strange, Song of the Felines, Futastu, _****and ****_Sam Takusi_****. You all receive jackal plushies! Oh, and a virtual bunny. :) **

** () ()**

**(^.^)**

**()_() **

**If your wondering about why I am now listing a date, want to be prepared, as you never know when you have to deal with copyright infringements. ****Disclaimer- I own nothing, but I'm really close to infiltrating Rick's house to steal a copy of Blood of Olympus!**

* * *

_I hate hellhounds sometimes._

She had been walking down 3rd street when she was nearly attacked. She had dodged the mutt, but she also reopened her wounds, and they were at least twice as worse. It was young, but it was strong, and _licking her? _That was a first.

The hellhound was friendly and gentle, sniffing the ground around her, like a hunting dog tracking game. It looked confused, like it had lost its favorite toy.

Massive and furry, the dog was about the size of a small tank. It was also clearly a pet, judging by the bronze collar and name tag.

"Where are you from girl?"

* * *

Percy was worried. He had restored his memory, but it was growing fuzzier by the hour. He couldn't remember how his mom, Sally, sounded or when Tyson came to be his brother. He had to tell Annabeth.

* * *

Sadie was fed up with Manhattan. It had been great at first, sure. But there were monsters around every corner, and she didn't even know what they were. They definitely weren't Egyptian, or else they wouldn't turn to a fine gold dust like they did. Even with her training and Isis in her head, she was running low on energy and she felt like she was on fire.

She was on 3rd street now, halfway to the Brooklyn House when she saw the monster. It was huge black dog, just like the mutt she encountered in the park. She approached it slowly and quietly, barely noticing the teenager standing by the beast. But the teen noticed her. In an instant, Sadie was an the ground. She had tripped, at last she thought she had. But there was nothing to trip on.

"Who are you?"

* * *

_Damn it. _

She had company. A magician, if she were to guess by the staff and boomerang in her hands. She was at least fourteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Damn it._

It was the pharaoh's sister. _It had to be a Kane, of course it had to be a Kane!_

The Fates had to be snickering now.

They really must be evil to come up with her life.

The blonde girl, _Sadie_, was nearly to her. Reaching out her foot, she gave a slight tap, her toes touching the ground in quick succession. She could feel the mini tremors spread out around her, intensifying as they drew away.

When they reached Blondie, she tripped on seemingly nothing.

"Who are you?"

Quickly spinning around, she cursed her luck again. Two boys, seeming exactly alike, were also approaching her. They were blonde, about seventeen, maybe, and she didn't trust them one bit. She knew they were Greek. Why did she have a feeling this was all the hound's fault?

"Back away from the dog slowly!" The shorter boy called. "She wont hurt you as long as you don't startle-"

He couldn't finish, he was cut off as the magician rose to her feet and shot at her. She ducked, and the curse cut into the building behind her. The two blondes had swords at their sides, and she hoped they could use them. The dog, or tank, depending on how you looked at her, jumped to her feet, barking so loud she felt her eardrums threaten to burst.

Rolling to avoid being trampled, she pulled a dagger out of her boot, praying to Juno and Jupiter and whoever else she could pull off the top of her head. "This isn't going to be pretty."


	4. Chapter 4

She was right on so many levels.

The moment they saw her dagger, everyone had weapons out. The blondes approached her from her right, Sadie on her left. They were all tense, each waiting for the other to make a move. She knew it would be her.

Ducking into a roll, she got across the street, and they now made a lopsided triangle. She was closest to the Greeklings, Sadie a few paces to the left.

"What the Hades is going on?"

From a closer glance, he could see the Greeks had brown hair, not blonde, and that one was a few inches taller than the other. Thing One and Thing Two. They were from the same camp as some of her friends, Camp Half-Blood.

"You tell me, Greek." She could tell that they thought they knew her.

"Um, I have no idea who you are, but I can tell you aren't Egyptian." That caught everyone's attention. "Egyptian? You've got to be kidding, we have enough to deal with now."

_Crap, they can't know, this'll start an apocalypse._

"Alright. This is something we need to take care of now. Follow me or I'll have no choice but to kill you." She stared them done, then turned, letting out a shrill whistle, which brought Skitz running.

The Greeks followed, but the Egyptian hesitated. She looked conflicted, but curiosity won out, and she quickly ran to catch up.

_Up Fourth, past Maggie's, three rows down, second door on the left._

* * *

When they arrived at the café, the Greeks were muttering to each** other **in their language and the Egyptian just looked confused. SHe walked to the counter, and muttered the password her friends all knew.

"_Suspendisse et potentes._"

The clerk behind the counter nodded, and motioned to the back of the room. The Egyptian followed almost numbly, the Greeks starting to glare at her, as they obviously recognized her Latin phrase.

She took a seat, hands folded in front of her.

"This is going to be a long day for all of us."

* * *

**Bum Bum Baaaaa... The meeting is here! I hope you all enjoyed this, despite the fact that is was extremely short. :( (Shout out to anyone of my readers who have read Divergent, is anyone going to see the premiere? I already ordered my tickets!) Now, I apologize for the shortness again. I would love a little R&R, and I thank all my readers and reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let us was start with introductions, shall we?"

The girl said, resting her hands on her lap under the table. To Travis, she reminded him of Katie.

She was short, with her brown hair pulled back from her face. It was a mix of browns, with auburn and blonde streaks. The girl, whatever her name was, had a sword sheathed at her side and a dagger somewhere on her person. The sword was different, more a mix of gold and bronze than any demigod weapon he had seen. The clothing she was wearing seemed straight out of a magazine. A strapless blue ruffled blouse, lacy denim shorts, and a deep green military jacket, all flattering her figure in the best ways.

She wasn't pale or overly tanned, wearing black combat boots, one which seemed to have a slot in it. He could only imagine what she hid in it. She radiated poise, but her could tell she was deadly. She sat on the edge of her seat, as if waiting for a monster to attack her. She was edging he hand to her sword, as if wanting to hack something to pieces. The blonde startled him out of his observation.

"My name is Sadie Kane. I'm an magician for the Twenty-First Nome." The blonde, Sadie, across from him spoke up. The Katie imposter nodded slightly, then sent a pointed look at Connor. Her glance was enough to send shivers down Travis's spine. He had never noticed her eyes. One was similar to Thalia's, a bright blue with a hint of grey. The other was unnerving. It was grey. As grey as Annabeth's steely eyes. They would be exactly the same if it hadn't been for the bright blue streak that ran through it.

"Connor, Connor Stoll. I'm a Greek demigod, defender of Camp-Halfblood." Sadie sent him a nasty look, like he had just kicked her puppy or something. Katie imposter glanced over at her, sensing her discomfort.

"They mean demigod, half human, half god." That seemed to ease Sadie's conscious, but that didn't stop her from sending a glare towards Connor. The girl directed her attention to Travis, and her stare was icy and cold.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes." The gazes of his brother and the Egyptian left him and landed on their host. She was turning a ring on her finger over and over again, a sure sign of ADHD that proved she was a demigod to some degree. She scowled, then laid the ring on the table. "I am a Roman demigod, but trust me," She said, glancing toward Connor and Travis. "I swear I haven't attacked the Greek Camp."

Connor nodded, casting a sideways glance towards him. She hadn't revealed her name. The Egyptian coughed, sending a look towards the unknown teen. "Um, your name?"

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Clearing her voice, she spoke.

"My name is Fallon."

* * *

Percy was having some serious problems. Annabeth was worried, and had threatened to strap him to an infirmary bed if he didn't stop pacing. Jason was sitting in a chair beside him, muttering to himself. They were losing their memories again, going in the reverse order they had remembered them. He could barely remember Camp Halfblood, but Camp Jupiter was a clear as anything. Except for the fact that he couldn't remember having a girlfriend at the time.

Jason was having the same problem. He couldn't remember anything before he had shown up on the bus in the Grand Canyon. Annabeth was racking her brain, looking for anything that might stop the memory loss. Hazel and Frank were quiet about the whole thing, Leo had been driving the ship towards Mt Olympus for three days, muttering unresponsively about Festus and an island no one could find. Piper was silent, helping Leo fend off monsters while Percy and Jason were out of commission.

Annabeth had been glued to her laptop since Percy had come to her with the problem, searching for a reason that he was losing his memories again. He could only hope she would find out in time.

* * *

**And the mystery person is revealed. Sorta. Yay, another chappie for today. I hope you enjoy. TTYL**

**Long Live the Espresso**


	6. Chapter 6

_"My name is Fallon,"_

As soon as I said that, I felt like a large weight had settled on her shoulders. _They know who I am... I have to be careful. _

Straightening my shoulders, I leaned back into the cracked leather seat. Sadie was next to me, with Connor and Travis across from us. Travis was musing to himself and Connor was messing with a bendy straw. By the looks of it, he was tempted to launch it at someone. I couldn't blame him. My ADHD was getting to me. I was itching for a fight. Never had I avoided monsters for this long, not in a very long time.

My hand dipped under the table, gripping the hilt of _Anathema._ It brought little comfort to my need to run it through something. Travis had to be suspicious of something now, judging by the glances he was sending my way. I decided to end his curiosity.

Unsheathing my sword was a relief, setting it on the table in one swift motion. It was a curious thing, _Anathema._ It was barely long enough to be considered a sword. I didn't even know what it was made of, exactly. Only that it was a stunning killer.

The sword was about two and a half feet long, a hilt made of black leather and a silvery metal. The blade itself had a bit of a curve to it, with notches running down the back of the blade. There were roughly twenty, but she could be wrong. Each signified for a century of monster hunting. She was very proud of her sword. It was made of some metal, but it looked like glass in most lights. If you had a magnifying glass, you could see the bits of celestial bronze and imperial gold, but they were merely flecks imbedded in the blade. The true power was behind the blade's history. It had been property of her father, forged by Vulcan himself. The blade had served her father for many years until he had offended Minerva. He cut down one of her sons by mistake, and she cursed the blade so that it would never obey him as long as she held the grudge.

Her father, a powerful deity, had passed it to her, in hope Minerva would forget the misgiving and he could reclaim the blade. He obviously didn't intend his only daughter to live for millennia, avoiding the gods at all costs. _Anathema _had served her well for a long time, and she wasn't giving her up without a fight.

Travis reached out to touch it, "What is that made of? It's like glass..."

Letting him touch the blade, I pondered his question. "I really have no idea, but its more powerful than any other weapon I've wielded." _P__owerful enough to defeat a god, _I added in my head.

A distant roar sounded from outside, Sadie tensed up and the Twins sprung to their feet. "We better take you to Camp, both of you. You wont last long out here."

That sent chills running down my spine. I couldn't go back there, not now, not ever. Getting to my feet, I can see Sadie starting to protest. She would be safe in Brooklyn.

The roar, thick and throaty, was closer now. Travis was at the door and Connor not far behind them. I glanced towards Sadie, and nodded towards the back entrance.

"Get to Brooklyn, the monster won't follow you there."

Sadie, nodding, took off down the back alley, and I joined the Greeklings outside. I wasn't ready for the monster outside the door.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I no own, otherwise, I wouldn't have cried at the end of Mark of Athena. **

**Hello my little minions, I hope you enjoyed this wonderful chapter in the Blood of Olympus Saga. Currently, I have six more chapters done and edited, and a seventh on the way. I do truly hope you enjoyed reading this, I know I loved writing it. **

**TTYL**

**Espresso**


End file.
